


Starry-Eyed

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (seriously it’s so damn fluffy), 31 Days Of Halloween, Cuddling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:  Written for the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> (day six: stars) on tumblr.</p><p>Summary: <i>He’s tugging on Ludwig’s hand, now, and Ludwig lets himself be tugged. Ends up sitting on the blanket and leaning against the tree behind him – he’d set it up, knowing exactly how this would end – with Feliciano tucked in between his legs, snuggled up against him with his gaze fixed on the sky as the stars above them begin to fall. Ludwig would probably be paying better attention, if not for the way Feliciano fits so perfectly in his arms. Tightens his grip around Feliciano and buries his face into his hair, breathing in the scent of him, the wave of fondness making him hurt.</i></p><p>
  <i>He can’t believe he ever tried to send this man away. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry-Eyed

Forget the stars in the sky.

Feliciano’s damn near got stars in his _eyes_ , with how wide he’s beaming at Ludwig.

 _Shit_.

“You – you did this all for me?”

His voice is breathy, and he looks a bit like he’s going to cry; and Ludwig flushes, his chest suddenly hurting, and finds a place on the ground to look at, next to the blanket he’s lied out on the grass – staggers, just for a moment, as Feliciano more or less just jumps right up on him, clinging to him and shoving his face in against his neck and wrapping his legs around his waist.

“You are _amazing_ , you are so _sweet_ , you – you are the _best_ , Ludwig, you really –”

Ludwig can feel how hot his cheeks have gone, and his chest is tight, and his stomach is doing that _horribly_ embarrassing thing where it flutters all over the place; and Feliciano is pressing kisses against his face, pulling back to beam at him, his cheeks gone pink, and – Ludwig is never going to be over how easy it is to hold him like this. He wants to do this for the rest of their lives.

“But – _why_ ? It’s not my birthday, it’s not – you _never_ do things like this –”

Oh, hell. Feliciano wants him to _talk_.

“I just – wanted to.”

And – alright, in his defense, he’s never exactly claimed to excel at expressing his emotions.

“Well, it’s very sweet of – oh, look, it’s a shooting star!”

It’s more of squeak, really; and Feliciano’s practically squirming, his eyes bright and wide and fixed on the sky; but when Ludwig sets him down, Feliciano just presses back against him and grabs his arms and wraps them around him, the entire length of his body wiggling back against him.

Ludwig is pretty sure he flushes clean down to his toes.

For someone who seems so oblivious half the time, Feliciano sure knows exactly what he’s doing when it comes to Ludwig. Has figured out exactly how to make Ludwig fall apart, in a disconcertingly short amount of time, but – with Feliciano gaping up at the stars, clinging on tight to him and just looking so _happy_ , it’s hard to feel too frightened. He’s pretty sure the man in his arms doesn’t have any intention of going everywhere.

“You – did you plan this? Did – there’s another one! Ludwig, you _did_ , didn’t you?”

“I – I thought you might enjoy –”

“I _do_ , I really – here, can we lie down? I want to be able to see them all.”

He’s tugging on Ludwig’s hand, now, and Ludwig lets himself be tugged. Ends up sitting on the blanket and leaning against the tree behind him – he’d set it up, knowing exactly how this would end – with Feliciano tucked in between his legs, snuggled up against him with his gaze fixed on the sky as the stars above them begin to fall. Ludwig would probably be paying better attention, if not for the way Feliciano fits so perfectly in his arms. Tightens his grip around Feliciano and buries his face into his hair, breathing in the scent of him, the wave of fondness making him hurt.

He can’t believe he ever tried to send this man away.

“Hey, Ludwig?”

Feliciano’s voice is soft. Ludwig’s stomach hurts.

“What-t?”

“Are you even looking at the stars?”

 _Shit_.

Ludwig closes his eyes. He’s pretty sure his face is going to catch fire.

“Thank you for doing this. I’ll make us some extra pasta tomorrow as a treat.”

He’s curled in sideways, now, his head resting against Ludwig’s chest; and Ludwig opens his eyes. Looks down to find Feliciano’s eyes on him, instead of on the stars; and then Feliciano laces their fingers together and cranes up to kiss him, and Ludwig loses all the air out of his lungs.

“You should watch the stars, too, Ludwig. They’re almost as pretty as you.”

And – there’s absolutely nothing that Ludwig can say to that. Not a good goddamn thing. Not when he knows that Feliciano genuinely _means_ it. Nods, and feels his heart jump when Feliciano smiles beautifully at him, before wiggling back around to rest his head on Ludwig’s shoulder and watch the sky again, and – Ludwig rests his chin on Feliciano’s head and pulls him in as close as he can, as the stars just keep on falling above them.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is, 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
